


Tomorrow

by TheMadPuppy85



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Matricide, Murder, Sibling Incest, Yandere Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadPuppy85/pseuds/TheMadPuppy85
Summary: Destiny can’t be changed; even in Zeal, Janus becomes Magus and remains obsessed with Schala, while her world still descends into misery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s such a tragedy that there isn’t more Magus x Schala around, for they’re truly the gift that keeps giving. If you liked it, please let me know, or join me on [my Tumblr!](http://themadpuppy85.tumblr.com/)

The first time happens when he’s still very little. Mother is unstable with grief, and Janus shakes as she screams at him, sucking his thumb to relieve the anxiety. As Schala cradles him in her bed to soothe him, she thinks nothing of it when his lips go from his thumb to her breast. He’s small and terrified, and she has no real breast to speak of under the fabric; it just breaks her heart that he’s looking for it like she was his real mother. She caresses his hair tenderly as he closes his eyes in contentment, and soon he falls asleep.    
  
It should have been a one time thing, but months pass and Mother grows increasingly disinterested in her second child. As Janus becomes used to coming to her instead when he’s agitated, she thinks even less of his need to suck her breast for reassurance. Isn’t she his real mother in his eyes now? She is, and that makes his reflex normal.  In time, she figures, he’ll grow out of the habit, just like all the other children.  
  
Years pass, but Janus’ habit remains. A nightmare, an injury, a great sadness; every now and then he crawls in her bed and seeks her breast in the night. She’s beginning to fill up there, and the sensation of his little mouth sucking through her clothing is strangely pleasing. She imagines she enjoys the feeling of breastfeeding and will be quite happy to nurture babies of her own. That should be in a near future, and the pain she imagines Janus will feel when he won’t be able to come see her at night when he’s anxious make her indulge him. Soon enough she won’t be there, she thinks; where’s the harm in letting him enjoying it while he can?  
  
Seasons pass, and as talks of betrothal come and go and dwindle, Schala begins to understand in the pit of her stomach there’ll be no husband. Mother is past caring about such things with her dreams of immortality, and Schala’s magic makes her way too important in her plans to let her go. There will never be a man, nor a child, in her bed; there’s only Janus, at least until he gets interested in other girls–surely, he’ll be allowed to have lovers, if not a wife. The thought pinches her heart in a way she doesn’t understand, and as the hopelessness she feels grows, so does her wish to see him at night. 

Janus is now a fully grown child, almost a teen, and in an unexpected turn of events that pleases her despite her better judgment, his nightly visits increase. His mind has fully associated a peaceful sleep with the act of sucking her breast, and he seems incapable to dream happy things without doing so. Even as the servants tell her she should put an end to it, Schala is unable to bring herself to do so; she’s not even able to refuse him when, out of hormonal curiosity, he asks to see her breast. Who cares if he sees? No one else will ever do. As his eyes fill with wonder, she feels warm for the first time in months.

As she should have expected, Janus then refuses to suck through clothing; his hands tear and pull at the fabric until his mouth is able to latch at her naked nipple. It is dark at night in her room anyway, he assures her he doesn’t see a thing; and it that wasn’t enough a reason, the Mammon machine is beginning to tire her too much to protest the demand. It feels good anyway, and so little else does in her life; it’s all she can do not to encourage him.

Janus is in his teens now, and she doesn’t even bother to wear a top to bed anymore. Her breasts are addicted to the nightly massage he provides, and as he slips under he covers she doesn’t quite know if he’s the one seeking her breasts or it she’s the one guiding him to them. Gone is the lazy, childish way of sucking too; his mouth is full of vigor and eagerness now, and the thought he’s crossing a line never registers amidst her fantasies of having him shirtless too. Instead her hands cradle his head closer as they lay side by side, and she becomes the one to fall asleep first.

By then the servants are gossiping, but she’s too tired and addicted to care. Only when Melchior comes to see her and beg her to do something does she feel something close to shame. “I know you’re lonely, my child”, says the kind guru, his tone filled with infinite sadness for her plight; still, “but there’s something deeply frightening in the way he looks at you.” Deep down, she knows he’s right, and she does a supreme effort that night to resist her brother. “No”, is all he says as he rolls her on her back and traps her wrists over her head, before resuming his sucking. Her will collapses under the strength of his command, and she abandons herself in the new submissive position. For the first time, she moans under his touch. The second, the third, and the twentieth time come right after.

Only a few weeks after this, Dalton assaults her in the royal chambers. The Queen is insane, and she’s so weak from the Machine that she’s powerless to stop him. As he roughly manhandles her breasts, she feels like dying of shame; this part belongs to Janus alone, and the abject man is soiling the part of her that he loves the most. As she’s finally able to escape his clutches, her feet walk her unsteadily to Janus’ training quarters. “I feel so filthy”, is all she says before sobbing her heart out in his arms. This night he’s late, and she doesn’t even ask why; in the morning Dalton is dead, and she allows Janus to kiss her on the mouth.

More time passes, and Janus is now far from the little child he was. Broad, powerful and muscular, he’s a force to be reckoned with, and everyone tremble as his plans to overtake the throne become obvious. “When I’ll be King, you’ll be my wife” he simply states to Schala one night, and in answer she opens her thighs for him. Her pussy quickly becomes his new favorite place to suck from, and as she cries “my husband!” in delight as his tongue invades her, she can feel him shudder in pleasure.  

Time moves forward, but for Schala, time soon loses all meaning: at night Janus gives her life, and at day the Queen leeches it all off. That’s all there is to time until she dies or Janus makes good on his promise–two events which will undoubtedly happen, but maybe just not in the order he planned. Already she has to wonder what he finds so arousing in her quickly decaying body, sick and emaciated; but her heart is turning as black as his soul, and in her feverish dreams she finds herself wishing he’ll still bed her corpse.

One night Janus simply says: “Tomorrow”, and there’s no questions about what such a statement implies; she doesn’t even bother to ask him to kill what used to be their mother painlessly. Instead her heart seizes in fear she won’t wake up to see the end to her long nightmare, and she begs Janus to take her right now. His cock feels like heaven slipping into her, making her moan loud enough for all the kingdom to hear, and the sound echoes as one great warning to everybody wishing to oppose him. They can either leave now or die; in the morning he won’t show such mercy.

The next time Janus holds her is in the royal bed. He’s called Magus now, and his real name is just for her to say. As he whispers every atrocity he just committed while fucking her senseless, she finds she can just love him more for it; there’s no place left for anything else in her heart now. Janus is the beginning and the end of everything, and she has no wish left to be fulfilled except for the world to know she’s his forever.


End file.
